


Quicksand

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Deep throat, Ficlet, Gratuitous Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Prompt Fic, Quick and Dirty, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Why Did I Write This?, blowjob, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: The boys enjoy each other, or also known as: a text, a prompt, and an hour later, this smutty ficlet happened.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Tysh - Relationship, joshler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Quicksand

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my... I don't even know. A friend sent me a text and said "you've got one hour, write me a smutty Joshler and make it sloppy."  
> Here's the result, two work phone calls and one smoke/bathroom break included. It could have been longer but you know me, I'm all about the visuals so this is what's come out of it. Enjoy! :)

In the darkness of night, away from the prying eyes and ears of those who would judge, two men pleasure each other unnoticed.  
_  
  


The rings on his long fingers wink in the candlelight as Tyler kneads and squeezes into Josh’s taut back. Gentle sweeps of his muscle tease until Josh doesn’t swoop down to fully claim his mouth.  
  
“Ty… Ty… “ Josh mewls. Tyler’s open palms fit closely over Josh’s flawless ass cheeks, his hungry hips rolling and arching against Josh's hardness.

  
Josh replies in kind by gripping a fistful of fabric with his canines, pulling with very little effort until a rip doesn’t interrupt the slide of air between his teeth.   
A strip of linen falls from Josh’s full lips and floats lightly to the floor.   
  
Their coverings come undone almost too effortlessly of late.  
_  
  
“My apologies,” Josh whispers against the artery throbbing visibly in Tyler’s neck. He nips and then bites in, a small purple half-moon rising against the golden surface shortly after.  
Tyler gasps as bare chest meets bare chest and he feels the cold of ceramic tile refreshing his flushed skin.   
  
_“You know you don’t have to test everything to destruction, my love…”_  
Tyler can barely get the words out, his breathing sweet agony as Josh fans his digits wide apart and brushes the sparse dusting of hair on his breast.   
  
“But I so enjoy destroying you, Ty…”  
  
With a butterfly play of the tip of his tongue, Josh steals his way past the hollow of Tyler’s throat and down to the protuberance in his trousers.  
Tyler hisses, the right side of his cherry-red pucker disappearing behind folded lip.  
  
A light smolders in Josh’s gold-flecked orbs when he drops to his knees and nudges Tyler's legs apart. He extracts the needy member with practised ease.   
  
“Oh fuck, Josh… fuck! _Please…_ “   
  
Yes. This is how Josh wants his lover: desperate.  
Begging.  
_Hungry for it.  
_   
Tyler, two glittering slits for eyes, revels in the intimate kiss that sings through his veins with quicksilver heat. It's liking sinking into quicksand but YOU WANT IT! Sweet God do you want it...  
Tendrils of dark curl sprout from between his fingers as he possessively brackets Josh’s head.  
  
“More Joshie, _more_ … “ is his broken plea. Josh obliges and does so savagely. Eyes closed but all too aware of the growing dawn behind his own lids… cheeks hollow.  
He sucks avidly.  
  
Tyler bucks, letting his cock familiarize itself with the dark, velvet recesses of Josh’s superlative mouth. Oh the bliss… he's sinking into the abyss…  
A closed fist around Tyler’s thickness helps guide it deeper into Josh’s throat.  
  
“Joshua… “ Tyler whines. Tenses. He’s close but not ready to admit it.  
A tremor inside him blazes across his thighs and through his sex. The lust rises just like he can feel the prickles dressing his thirsty flesh.  
  
Josh roves up and down the soft skin of Tyler’s inner thigh with silken delicacy, five fingers teasing his balls and then his opening.   
The knowing and almost painful ache building there… the rhythmic flexing of Josh’s hot mouth on his cock along with the two fingers stretching his innermost place…  
It threatens to make Tyler’s knees give way.  
  
“Josh… I’m close, Josh… “  
  
Weary beyond endurance, Tyler sinks to the floor, reaching for the solid strength of Josh’s arm to steady him. Josh never detaches. He guides him down and like some primeval passover, submits Tyler to his carnal punishment from a supine position.  
  
A single tear escapes past fluttering lash, one of a few forming in the corner of Tyler's eyes.  
His low moan makes his chest vibrate.   
  
“Joshie… “  
  
When he breaks, Tyler raises his chin like he would a teacup, except it’s Josh who’s drinking. It's Josh swallowing eagerly until he’s drained Tyler of his sweet release.  
  
Josh collapses onto him and then raises his arms. He collects Tyler up like he would a rag doll, his lover snaking his hands tightly around his neck.  
He clings to Josh, hard, and reclaims his swollen lips once more.  
  
“My turn, baby,” Ty sibilates as he kisses along Josh's jawline.  
  
The knowing glance, the smirking wink, it turns Josh into jelly.   
“I'm all yours, Ty," he promises, aware of Tyler shifting beneath him, guiding their sexes together.  
"All yours...” 

**Author's Note:**

> That was quick and fun, just like the boys' hurried lovemaking. I'll be back soon with more feelz! Have a great week kiddos.  
> (and as always please feel free to comment/kudo/check out my other Joshlers or fandoms).  
> xxoo


End file.
